A case of a motor is attached with a soundproof material in order to reduce radiation sound of the motor. For example, JP-A-2017-181968 describes that a foam and a mass are interposed between an outer peripheral surface of a gearbox and a soundproof cover member for reducing noise in a motor unit of a power seat.
In recent years, a vehicle drive device using an electric motor as a drive source is mounted on an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle. In the vehicle drive device, a lubricating oil storage unit that stores lubricating oil such as ATF is provided inside a case, and a through hole through which a shaft member such as an axle can be inserted is provided on a side surface thereof.
That is, even if a soundproof structure of the motor unit in JP-A-2017-181968 were applied to the vehicle drive device and a soundproof material were attached to the case, lubricating oil would drip onto the soundproof material when the axle were pulled out in maintenance and the like, so that performance of the soundproof material would deteriorate. Meanwhile, in order to prevent deterioration in the performance of the soundproof material due to the lubricating oil, it is considered to provide the soundproof material while avoiding a range in which the lubricating oil drips. However, there is room for improvement in an aspect of soundproof performance.